


【RF/黑帮AU】权宜之计

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 黑帮老大约翰·里瑟，他的助手弗斯科，还有黑市里的兔子精灵哈罗德·芬奇。是一个...刚开头就坑了的长篇。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【RF/黑帮AU】权宜之计

权宜之计 1  
按照约翰的想法，他不需要豢养精灵也能稳住自己在纽约黑市的地位，但莱奈尔说他必须买，因为其他人都是这么做的。他指的是那些黑市商人，家族首领，或许还有一部分政府官员。的确没有人要求你的阳台上必须拴着一只精灵——离开会客厅时，莱奈尔又提起了这件事——但是规矩就是这样，你也不想被人乱嚼舌根，是吧？什么“约翰·里瑟失去了家族掌门人的地位”之类的。“好吧，”约翰是这么回答的，“那我们为什么不重塑规矩？”  
“你不是认真的吧？”莱奈尔问。他冲约翰挤眉弄眼，肩膀上正挂着自己的飞行员夹克。  
“当然不是。”约翰说。“不过我想不明白这有什么意义，弗斯科，你知道我不会碰他们的。”  
“你就把它当作是一笔投资，”莱奈尔说，“谈不上一本万利，至少不会被人戳着屁股说你雄风不振了。”他在约翰决定给他一脚之前及时拧开了门，离开之前不忘把右拳贴在心口，以此表示效忠。之后约翰点上了一根烟。等到烟蒂变冷，栽倒进洒满凉水的烟灰缸，他已经下了决定。  
这件事就是这么发生的。  
买下哈罗德算是一个权宜之计。约翰不会认为腿脚残疾的哈罗德是自己喜欢的类型，但鉴于他没有什么实质上的需求，这点反倒可以忽略不计。那天晚上，凌晨一点半，下沉广场依然灯火通明。他和莱奈尔穿过一家店面逼仄的五金店，下到地下室里去。  
“他们把精灵放在地下室里卖？”  
“你又不能指望他们把精灵当做展品陈列，”莱奈尔说，此时他正抓着楼梯扶手一步一步向下迈。扶手陈旧生锈，宛如经年未用的水龙头，楼梯间里回荡着水声，时有时无。“再说了，这些小家伙没有那么容易就能抓到。一间地下室已经足够了。”  
莱奈尔说得没错。地下室里只有四五个铁笼，笼子里关着一只或两只精灵，水泥地面上有明显的铁笼挪动的痕迹，灰白交错，如同伤痕。每天凌晨，第一批黑市商人带着非法抓捕的精灵来到这里，两个小时之内几乎就能全部脱手，第二天又是另外一批。约翰绕着地下室走了整整两圈，目光在铁笼之间四处逡巡。一个金发女孩，额头上长着一对羊角；一个黑皮肤男人，焦躁不安地甩着豹尾；一对儿耷拉着耳朵的赤狐双胞胎；一个戴着嘴套的犬科男孩；还有一个高高竖起耳朵的兔子先生。他注意到只有兔子的铁笼下没有任何痕迹。没有划痕，没有新鲜腾出的灰尘禁区，只有一小滩污水，在角落汇成浅浅一洼。  
在约翰跟着莱奈尔下来的第一时间，老板就认出了他。他给约翰点了一支雪茄，说话时八字胡一翘一翘。  
“那只兔子，”约翰冲他指了指，“待在这里有多久了？”  
“大概有四五天。抓他的时候费了点力气，我们的人在他腿上开了一枪。对他感兴趣的人有不少，不过没有人把他带走。”老板说，“里瑟先生，我们真是不该开那一枪。下次我们一定小心行事。”  
约翰点了点头，又支起了下巴。  
“对他感兴趣的人很多？”他重复了一遍。  
“当然，”男人回答，“大多是有些有特殊癖好的先生，像是恋师情结之类的。您喜欢的话也可以玩他，只需要他标价的十分之一，这是给您的低价，里瑟先生。”  
约翰又打量了他一次，但打动他的并不是价格。兔子戴着一副黑框眼镜，身上的廉价套装已经开了线，衣服皱皱巴巴。如果不是项圈和耳朵，他看上去就像一个平平无奇的大学教授，在某所私立学校里讲着枯燥乏味的课。这样的精灵并不受青睐，但假如你和某位教授结过仇，他就是一个合适的发泄对象。约翰注意到他的脖子上有勒痕，猜想那大概是上一位施虐者留下的。  
“他叫什么？”约翰问。  
“哈罗德。哈罗德·芬奇，实际上您可以给他命名 ，叫他什么都可以。”  
约翰猛地抽了一口雪茄。接着，他借口吸烟，离开了地下室。莱奈尔在他望向自己的一刻就明白约翰的意思了。他跟着爬上长长的楼梯，钻进五金店里。柜台处，白发苍苍的店长正在点钞，对他们这样的买主已经熟视无睹。  
“你打听他有什么用，神奇小子？”莱奈尔在他耳边低声说。  
“你知道我在想什么。”约翰凑到他耳边，目光却依然留在地下室的门口。  
“好吧，只要你喜欢。”莱奈尔耸耸肩。“不要怪我没有警告过你，这家伙看上去不简单。我感觉他简直能和你一起出席晚宴了。”  
“要把钱花在值得投资的地方，是不是？”约翰说，“这样就不需要你来做我的嘉宾了。我不能花了大价钱，只是为了去买个象征物。”  
“你是要找精灵做幕僚？”莱奈尔说，“听着，约翰，我怎么一点都不惊讶纽约市里第一个这么做的人是你？”  
“没人看得出来。”约翰望着他，“只要你不告诉任何人。”然后他吐出一个烟圈，静静地等着莱奈尔的回应。  
他没有说的是，买下哈罗德的原因不仅于此。在地下室，当他就着唯一一盏小灯望过去时，哈罗德也看了他一眼。他的长耳朵抖了抖，目光随即飘到了约翰身后。约翰没能从那一眼里读出什么情绪，就好像哈罗德已经对这种打量习以为常，但他仍然为他眼中的平静而触动。一旁的赤狐开始嚎叫，黑豹正在铁杆上打磨前爪，脚步声有时越过头顶，从五金店里穿来。这些声音犹如升起的夜雾，慢慢地、慢慢地裹挟了一切，只有哈罗德的眼睛依然干净清澈，像是一条平静的河流。  
约翰不知道他经历过什么：枪击，被捕，被驯化，被强奸，或者还有其他更出格的行为，但这一切都没有让他变得仓皇不堪。他从容地活着，正如其他自由的生灵。  
“你才是老大，”莱奈尔说，“我只是个顾问。如果你想要，那就去买他吧。”  
也许是这句话让约翰下定了决心，他抽掉雪茄，扔进角落里的铁皮垃圾桶，下回地下室，把准备好的手提箱放在了桌子上。接着，他顿了顿，以便调整呼吸，好让自己听起来没有任何犹豫。  
“我要买下哈罗德·芬奇。”这是他最后的决定。


End file.
